Bare Atraction
by TeaMongrel
Summary: Ed is a vampire striving to become human. Roy is a hunter trying to change his orginization. What will happen when they meet in a church? royXed
1. Meetings and Poisons

Bare Attraction

Original writing by: Me (Emperor Bob) (a.k.a. yaoi-luva333)

Re-written version: Karesu Gaara Mikosu (aka: Kare-Bear)

------------------

"blah blah blah" (signifies talking)

'blah blah blah' (signifies thinking)

_blah blah blah _(signifies flashback)

------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. sniff I wish I did though….

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

Light filtered in tinted windows to the extent of the gazes seeming to watch whoever dared to enter the sanctuary, but as the sun started to set, those eyes turned dim. Starch white marble flooring and walls glimmered in the fading light until it was gone, making it seem more like a haunted house then a place of worship.

As the moon came up in the sky the sanctuary seemed to change. The cracking marble seemed to be trudged over with mud and the windows cracks were clearly seen. The podium where a priest once stood was cracked and almost seemed to be as wilted as the shriveled rose that lay a top it. A bible was on the floor, ripped to pieces. Places where magnificent golden crosses once stood were now barren, having had been robbed a long time ago.

The silence of night was broken by a single sound, and that was the loud moaning of two rusted iron doors that stood at the end of the rotting rows of benches. A figure stepped into the church, one of the only ones left, the last remains of a dying religion. Raven hair shown in the pale moonlight that was slightly covered with clouds in the distance.

Looking around he bit his lip and stepped on the cracking flooring that at one point would have been magnificent. But then again everyone was now used to seeing these ruins around, he ever suspected that in the next generation the young wouldn't even know why they were. But he knew, and he had indirectly helped the religions demise. Not that he truly cared or anything, it was simply an observation.

Coming up to the head of the church something caught his eye, a seemingly black hole. It wasn't really but there was no light and the door seemed to have been hacked off with something. Muttering to himself he proceeded to check out the area. He hadn't seen anything that really interested him until he felt something stick to his shoes. Looking down he groaned as he saw he was now stepping in a mini lake of what seemed to be fresh blood. "Nice one Roy, step in the blood, at least this is what you were looking for anyway." He muttered to himself and over to the dark hallways.

He quickly figured out that it wasn't a hallway but a staircase, and looking at the amount of blood decorating it he decided to go up it. Starting up the stairs, that had obviously seen a better day, he winced every time a creak was heard or it almost decided to break on him.

Once he managed to get himself up the stairs he looked in a doorway to see a room that was bathed in moonlight and had a little extra help with about three or four lit candles placed randomly around the room. Only a few pieces of furniture seemed to be standing, the rest were missing legs or arms or were even worse off then that. A coffee table, that had not yet fallen, stood in the middle of the room, crimson liquid falling off it slowly, staining the light gray carpet. But of course, Roy had no idea whether it was the floorings original color or not.

Catching some form of movement that was so small and quick, he almost didn't see it. In fact he didn't think that he would have even noticed if his senses weren't as quick as they were. Walking over cautiously, unaware of what he was about to discover. When he was finally in range off sight a slight gasp unintentionally passed his lips.

There was one of the most majestic creatures he had ever laid his eyes on; and he had seen a lot! He figured it was a girl, considering the blonde locks that framed the creature's face. Yes most definitely a girl; there was no other answer to her skin looking so silky soft and smooth. On a better day he would have gave into that little voice in the back of his head to go over there and see if his observations were correct about the pale skin.

Her eyes glowed in the scarcely lit room, as if they were their own source of light; although Roy didn't think that was the case. Her clothing was ripped and torn, as if she had gotten into a fight not to long ago. A snicker made its way to his lips; of course she had gotten into a fight; that was the reason he was here now. But amazingly the leather garments still clung to her small frame.

The rough outlook of the girl was heightened from the glow of one of the candles in the room, making the deep gashes and cuts that were highlighting her body more visible. Roy felt pity for the blonde girl in front of him as he could have sworn he saw her shaking from either pain or the slight draft in the room; but then again that could have been in his imagination.

The candle near the girl wavered, making the light seem to flicker over the features of the creature then it went out, making it hard to see that angelic face of hers. Forgetting about why he was there and what he was supposed to be doing or even what his name was he took a step forward, just wanting another glance at the fallen angel.

This turned out to be his downfall because he heard a loud cracking noise under the pressure of his foot. The floor buckled under him and the rotted wood snapped; the only mercy to that though was that Roy moved his foot in time so he wouldn't fall though the floorboards. A groan passed his lips as the echo rang through the room, breaking the deathly silence.

When this accured the figures eyes snapped over to where the noise was coming from and a muffled curse was heard. Attempting to get away and to safety was a feat that not even this girl could accomplish; but she would try her hardest anyway. Roy had to admire her for the fiery spirit she still possessed despite her body's condition.

Part of that was the soul fact that she had a very strong poison coursing through her veins. 'So Archer was right. Cole did poison her before she killed him. He must've used the modified version of the poison that was originally used for lower class vampires.'

She started to get away but didn't get too far and fell on the floor, hacking up blood with almost every breath. It truly was a horrendous sight to see; it saddened Roy to see it in truth. The girl didn't look any older then 13 or so; and here she was looking like she would rather take death then her drawn out life. Some Vampires had no shame and converted anyone they could get their hand on. In that case unfortunate hunters had to kill the children; Roy had hoped that he wouldn't have to do it. Today that dream was out lived and he took out a metal stake from off his belt.

He had never felt sympathy for any vampire before and it was disturbing him that this one he couldn't help but seem to remember. The memory was like a hazy dream that he couldn't quite remember. Figuring it was his imagination he went over to the blonde and was about to jam the steak unto her heart until she gasped out something that was unexpected; or at least on Roy's behalf.

"Envy… where are you?" The voice cracked as it rang out into the dark abyss.

Roy looked at her with a very strange look that really didn't relay what he was thinking.

"You know Envy?"

The girl glared at him quizzically before whispering in a hoarse voice "Yes, I do." Roy bit his lip as a memory he had long sense forgotten came rushing back, the dream he had before became clear once again.

_**(Flashback) **_

_He walked up to his partner Al who he had been working with for a while. They were meeting for lunch that day, just to get to know one another better. _

"_Oh hello there Roy; how are you today?" He asked with his normal grin set in place. Roy shrugged and sat next to his partner 'in crime' so to speak. _

"_I've been better; then again I've also had worse days; what about yourself?" Roy asked ordering a drink. _

"_I am doing well." Then his face went somber and he sighed. "Have I ever told you as to why I joined the 'TAVE' (The Assassination of Vampiric Entities) before?" _

"_I can't recall if you did, so you might as well tell me now if you wish to do so." He stated, taking a sip of his newly brought drink. _

"_Well you see about two years ago my brother Edward and I were attacked by a vampire. His name was Envy if I remember correctly; and I believe I do. My brother is older then I and I guess he felt obligated to protect me. Well, at least that's what I have been telling myself at any rate. He ended up getting bitten and died." _

_Roy was looking at him intently at this point, it amazed him that he had a run in with a vampire and lived to tell the tale about it. If only Al's brother was as lucky as he was. _

"_But the weird thing was after he killed Ed he left me alone. I couldn't see my brothers' corpse or anything and I was too shocked to look around for it at the time. I ran as quickly as I could, at that point I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes. I still wonder to this day as to why he left me there to only die slowly on the inside from my grievances." _

_Roy felt for him, he couldn't imagine seeing someone you cared deeply for being killed right in front of you, who sacrificed themselves for you none the less, and be left there alone. _

"_So that is simply why I joined; I want to find Envy and have the pleasure of killing him myself." Al let out a long breath at this point. "Oh and one more thing; I want to show you something." _

_Al pulled out a picture of the younger him and a blonde standing there, hair up in a ponytail. They were both smiling in the direction of the camera and seemed to be in the best of moods. _

"_Who's that chick?" Roy asked pointing to the blonde in the picture, receiving a glare from his partner. _

"_That's not 'Some chick'! That's my brother!" He said aggravated. Roy blushed and sank back into his chair._

_**(End of flashback) **_

Taking advantage of the others seeming mind lapse she squirmed away from him; only one thing on her mind.

'I have to get away from here… I have to find Envy!'

Suddenly, before he could act, the blonde kneed Roy in the stomach and bolted for the door as fast as she could, trying not to reopen any injuries she had. But, unfortunately, she didn't get far. She forgot to count in the poison when thinking of escape and collapsed on the now wetted floor, losing more blood and now immobile again.

After Roy got his senses back he looked at the enthralling creature and realization hit. This girl looked exactly like the boy in the picture he had seen long ago. 'But there is no way this is Al's brother! Didn't he say that he had died after he attack?' the lingered on the thought for a moment and then bit his lip. 'No all he said was he couldn't find the body.' The next word uttered made the blonde freeze up more then she already had and bit her lip a bit too hard for her liking.

"Edward?"


	2. Cures and Insults

Ok guys, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got into a harry potter mood because of the 4th movie coming out on DVD and having a marathon, then I got into a Kingdom Hearts mood because of the second one coming out and I've been studying for exams at school (shocking to people who know me). Anyway this isn't very long and I'm sooooo sorry again. I'll try to update chapter three soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own! So don't sue!

-------------------------

"blah blah blah" talking

'blah blah blah' thinking

-------------------------

"Edward?"

The voice almost echoed, but Ed didn't know if it was the actual room, or it was all in his head. He looked over from his spot on the floor to look at the confused individual now openly gawking at him. "How did you get that name?" he hissed as strongly as he could, but all in all it was weak.

"Your… your brother told me about you… he is my partner…" Roy stuttered out, realization hitting him like grand pianos hit cartoon characters. He could have sworn that he saw hurt cross the golden eyes that belonged to the boy. "He joined to get revenge on Envy…"

Edward froze at that. "What? No, he can't what is he thinking…" then he stopped and coughed up some blood. Roy couldn't let him die, not like this, not when he was his friends' brother and all. He kneeled beside the blonde and got something out, starting to prepare it.

"How long has it been sense you were poisoned?" He asked, still not looking at Ed.

"Two hours ago…. Give or take…."

"Okay then; we have some time, I can save you." He then proceeded to inject something into Ed's arm, much to the others distaste. After he was finished Ed's body shivered and he fell unconscious on the floor. Roy let out the breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding. "Good thing I had that just in case…" He muttered to himself and picked up the unconscious form from the floor.

--Back at TAVE—

Roy was sitting down whining about his shoes. "Just look at this! The blood is even crusty around it! Aw man, I just got these last weeks too! Now I have to buy a new pair!" His partner was looked at him annoyed.

"You know, you don't have to buy a new pair of shoes, its called shoe cleaner." Al stated simply, tying to hide he was annoyed and failing miserably at it.

Roy gave him a strange look at the mere idea of something so alien to him. "What does it do?" He asked.

Al sighed in aggravation and shook his head. "It takes off stuff like blood off your shoes and makes them look like new."

Roy's eyes lit up in astonishment. "Whoa, is that true, really? Why have I never heard of this wonderful substance before?"

"Because you are a shallow idiot who can not come to terms with something of that sort." Hughes said from behind the raven haired man.

"What are you talking about?" Roy retorted innocently, "I am not shallow, just a bit…. Um…"

"Annoying, shallow, a prick, idiot, whiner, wimp, close minded, picky, aggravating…"

"Hey, annoying and aggravating happen to be the same thing!" Roy sneered.

"Yeah, I know that, it just counts for double when we are talking about you." The other grinned back to Mustang. "And last but not least, kind of a letch."

"Well I am sorry you feel that way Hughes!" Roy glared at him darkly.

"Well I am sorry that you ARE that way Mustang." With that said the other left, leaving Roy to seethe and Al in a laughing fit.

--In Roy's room—

Roy entered his room only to see the blonde sitting up from where he had laid him earlier. "Hey Ed, feeling any better at all?" He asked with a small grin. Golden eyes glared at him in annoyance, but then softened.

"Yeah actually, I am feeling a bit better. Um… thanks for giving me the cure and all…"

"Hey don't worry about it. Oh and I didn't tell your brother about you being here yet, didn't know how either you are he would react if I did." Roy stated as he walked closer to Ed.

As he walked up to the bed he noticed something kind of strange and amusing at the same time and he started to uncharacteristically chuckle.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing to you?" Edward bristled at the other.

"I just noticed something about you Ed…" Roy said shaking his head and didn't say anything further.

"Care to enlighten me on what this discovery may be?"

"You… are kind of short."


	3. Offenses and New faces

okay first off...I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT OR DOING! my sister got caught on by my parents (heavy christians against gays) and so my dad locked the computer and took away the internet for the entire summer! and i just recently got it back and had to check on all my other accounts first! im realllllyy sorry!

-------------------------

okay also truthfully i had this chapter sorta done at the sorta beginning of summer becuase i was working on it at my friend dianna's (aka: Karesu) house at breakfast when we were eating ramen...mmmm, rameen...ANYWAY! yeah she helped me write some of the funnier points because i can be funny, not write funny. its complicated. also i know this chapter is shorter than i had hoped and im going to try and update longer chapters but its not garenteed to start off that long of chpaters since schools about to start again and i just got the computer back,but im really going to try so please be patient with me. one more thing,no one proof read this for me so its going to be kinda...i don't really know.

-------------------------

check out dianna's account to!

'Karesu'

p.s. she got mad at me because i didn't say that she helped me on the last chapter and proof read it for me because i was in a hurry so im saying it now. you happy Kare-Bear? im even promoting you! aren't i a good friend?

-------------------------

"blah blah blah" (signifies talking)

'blah blah blah'(signifies thinking)

_blah blah blah _(signifies flashback)

------------------------

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA! sniff so depressing saying that. sigh oh well.

Warning: some OOC-nessy ness ness ness and Ed doesn't yell random things when insulted as much. just soes ya know.

------------------------

Chapter 3: Offenses and New faces

"You...are kind of short."

Dead. Silence.

Roy watched in mild curiosity as Ed's eyes widened before lowering his head, bangs shrouding the top part of his face. For some odd reason a feeling of impending doom (or at least something hurtful to his health) washed over the raven haired man. A low chuckle escaped Ed as he slowly looked back up at Roy, a strange glint in his eyes to go along with his smirk.

"I do hope you realize that the last person who called me that didn't make it five paces. I'd also like to note your only three away from me right now."

Roy gave the distance from the bed Ed was sitting on to his feet a quick glance.

"1...2...3...1/2. 3 1/2 actually," he stated in a calm 'matter of fact' tone. All he recieved in response was an icy glare. "Do you have a death wish?" the irritated blonde asked. "You do remember what and who I am right?"

"It's more of a death grant, and my memory has never faultered thank you. Perhaps yours has though." To prove his point Roy fingered the gun on his waist belt. Ed glanced at it and scoffed. "Guns have no effect on me. You should know that with your occupation."

It was Roy's turn to smirk as he grabbed the gun out of its holster and cocked it open to retrieve the bullets inside. They were shaped like regular lead bullets with the exception of the center being filled with a slightly glowing red liquid like substance. "Recognize these?" Roy questioned.

Ed blinked as realization dawned on him. "Thats cheating!" he yelled as Roy reloaded the gun and stuck it back on his belt holster. After fastening it to make sure it stayed , he turned back to face the bow pissed blonde vampire. "Well if you stay on my good side, I might not have to shoot you with these. You already know what it feels like."

Ed's glare intensified and was currently attempting to drill a hole into the skull of the still smirking hunters head, when something occured to him. "Just because I can't get near without being shot at," he grinned, "Doesn't mean I can't still hit you at far range."

The grin widened as Ed picked up the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed and chucked it at Roy before he could respond.

Before it made contact with his head, Roy gathered his mind together and dodged the lamp which fell to the floor and shattered as gravity intended.

"You little bastard!" Roy shouted before ducking another object thrown by the newly provoked short one (heehee, short one, heehee). "I'm NOT LITTLE!"

Thus, it began. The battle of insults and flying inanimate objects waged for the better part of an half hour, with Ed throwing anything and everything in the room at his disposle (he had gotten up to grab more amo), and Roy trying not to get something thrown into his eyes (the most thrown at target). Being as distracted as they were, what with insulting and dodging (yay! what fun), they didn't notice the figure that was slowly making its way through the window on the far wall.

Finally after avoiding another chair, Roy had had enough. "Ed, you little bastard! Quit throwing stuff at me!"

Ed snapped back, "I'M NOT LITTLE!" before hurling a telephone at Roy.

Roy missed being hit by dramatically leaping (or just tripping over his trench coat while trying to move). Unfortunately, he had been standing in front of the far window area and so the projectile did not miss hitting something.

With a loud bang and a groan the figure that had been in the window fell off the sill and landed in a heap on the carpet floor. This immediately averted Ed and Roy's attention. They both stooed still for a second neither moving before they both darted over to the crumpled form. Roy got to it first being already closer than Ed and turned the body over slowly.

He frowned at the person, not recognizing the face. He turned when he heard Ed gasp and shove him out of the way.

"Oh my GOD! Envy are you okay!"

-----------------------

again, REAAALLY sorry about the wait!

please review!


End file.
